Has-been or threat?
by WWEMusings
Summary: Dolph already had enough on his plate, what with recovering from his so-called injury; the last thing he needed was for Chris to show up and give him hell. Yet Chris insisted on pushing his buttons and making him lash out. How Chris reacts to the Show Off's outburst leaves him speechless. **Slash warning, M for a reason.


**A/N:** I own nothing but the idea. I always had a soft spot for this pairing, not sure why other than the fact that they both seem to hate each other on camera yet they're so alike it almost hurts. Anyway, it's a little one-shot and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dolph stretched his neck muscles back and forth as he walked out of the pharmacy he'd just picked up his medication at. _"So much bullshit. I'm not even in pain anymore yet they're drugging me up like I almost died or somethin'"_ the mumbled to himself. Granted Ryback had all but knocked his head off his shoulders with his botch of a move, he still didn't see why he wasn't yet back in the game yet being taken along with the company to all the dates. He rolled his eyes at the thought that he'd have to be back at work in the morning and watching everyone but him prepare for matches.

As he walked to his car, he felt eyes on him but that wasn't really anything out of the ordinary so he ignored it and pressed the button to unlock the rental; the temporary blond tossed his too full bag of meds in the car and slid inside. The strange feeling was back and he looked through the front windshield, looking through the dark parking lot and checking for any of his fans but seeing nothing. _"The drugs are making me delusional not my damn concussion."_ He muttered as he grabbed the door handle and pulled, frowning when it wouldn't give at all _"what the?"_ he started getting ready to chew some young kid off but stopped when he heard that annoying laugh that always put him on edge.

"_What's the matter, Nicky? You're not still hurt from that bump Ryback gave you are you?"_ the legendary man teased him making Dolph look up and send him a glare _"I don't have to answer to you, Christopher. So get off my car."_ he spat at the man, shaking his head and trying for the door again but Jericho was too fast and he had already opened it all the way and squat down to be eye level with him. _"Watch your mouth, Nick. I can end your career right now and not lose on second of sleep over it."_

Dolph fumed at that, shoving him back and getting out of the car to get in the older superstar's face _"You think you can even begin to challenge me? You're washed up, Jericho. You couldn't pin me without the help of your bastard friends in the company!"_ his eyes were flaring with the hatred and annoyance he felt for the man before him, pushing him back further away from the car and adding _"how about you leave me the fuck alone and go back to your sorry excuse of a rock band." _He stared the older man down, grinning at him when he knew he'd hit a soft spot since Jericho really wished he could be wrestling instead of just touring. Dolph watched the man step back and smirked further, turning around and heading back into his car.

The Canadian had felt deflated after the man's comment of his band, sure he loved Fozzy but the WWE was his entire life; Chris stepped back before looking up and seeing the man's arrogant smirk. He'd always hated the fact the kid walked around backstage like he owned the damn place. He felt his anger boil up again and shoved Dolph against the side of the car, pressing his face against the cool metal as he got in his face again _"Don't talk to me like that, Nicky. I hold more of a career than you ever will my friends have nothing to do with where I am and I sure as hell didn't need a girl to help me get my first major belt."_ He pushed the man's face against the rough surface, hearing Dolph grunt in pain but somehow still manage to retort _"held. You're nothing now. They don't give a shit about you; you just bring in the fuckers still stuck in the past." _

Dolph knew he was being an asshole now but the truth was, Jericho just rubbed him the wrong way and he'd never liked the man at all. He sucked in a breath when Chris used more force to slam him against the door yet again for his comment. Chris was feeling angered, knowing there was no way to say anything that would show the younger man how to respect him so he just slammed him once more and held him there, hearing Dolph whine in pain.

He smirked at the sound, knowing deep inside that Dolph was nothing but a weak, arrogant man and that he'd prove to him just how much better he was than him. The fake blond squirmed under him and pushed back on him as he struggled to get out of his grip, bucking back a little, the action making him grind his ass against Chris's crotch. He felt his body respond immediately to the stimulation and the fact that Dolph was now struggling under him, loving how in control he felt, Chris grinned and pinned the man even harder as he whispered in his ear _"I'm everything still, Nicky." _He spoke to him as his hand held the man's hips where he'd thrust them in desperation to break free, their bodies now pressed firmly together.

"_Get the fuck away from me!"_ Dolph grunted, moving even more and thrashing under the man as he hoped to break free but the attempts were futile as he just ended up grinding against the man's groin even more. He felt a wave of panic rise up in him; surely Chris wouldn't do this just to prove his point, right? Dolph stopped his moving and swallowed hard as he hoped the lack of movement would mean the man would back off. He heard that chuckle again, but this time it wasn't full of taunting hate instead it was filled with humor and something darker, something that made Dolph's body get covered in goose bumps.

Chris smirked at the man's weak command, hearing the wavering in his voice and using that against him _"It doesn't sound like that's what you want."_ He purred out, loosening his grip on Dolph's hip and slowly moving his hand inward, caressing the man's inner thigh. Dolph moaned quietly but pushed back again, his arms managing to get loose as he pushed his body away from the body of the car. He felt Chris's body stay against his own and his hand caress him once more; his body betraying him as he started to get aroused_. "Wh-what the fuck are you doing?" _he tried again, moving away from Chris and managing to squirm away from him, turning around to face the older man. The way Chris was looking at him as if he was something to eat made him shiver and look away, he started sliding towards the entrance of the car but Chris tsked at him and planted both of his palms on the sides of the car, keeping the fake blond trapped where he stood.

"_I'm gonna prove do you how much better than you I am," _Chris retorted, seeing Dolph shaking his head in slight anger and fear before Chris pressed his hips firmly against the younger man's and rolled them together slowly, teasingly. He heard Dolph's breath hitch and felt his member harden against his own; the rush of success ran through him as he grinned at the younger man and reached his hands down and around. _"You're nothing but a cheap copy_," he informed Dolph as he groped his covered ass hard. A small noise rumbled in Dolph's throat at the groping, all thoughts were gone and now all he felt was the man's body over his own, demanding and insistent. _"Stop.."_ he breathed out once more, trying to regain sense of what was happening right then and find the strength within himself to push the other man away from him. Even as his mind thought this, Dolph's body quivered under Chris's touches and he found himself pushing back against the strong hands kneading at his ass.

The band member shook his head in amusement, never did he think it'd be this easy to prove his point to the other man but he wasn't letting it go now. Chris pulled the man away from him a little and closed the driver's door before opening the back and shoving the smaller superstar inside. Dolph let out a huff, looking up at Chris and biting his lip hard, his mind telling him to find a way out but his body wanting nothing more than the touch of the man staring at him victoriously as he licked his lips. _"Sit up."_ Chris commanded, Dolph feeling his body respond automatically as he sat against the other door; he saw the older man grin at him as he crawled in next to him and pushed further _"Take your clothes off. I'm gonna fuck that damn arrogance right out of you."_

He felt his body chill, his crystalline eyes looking up at Chris as he hesitated and just sat there. _"NOW!"_ the legendary superstar's face flushed with anger at being disobeyed right then. Dolph whimpered, feeling his blood rush down to his cock at the sight of Chris getting this demanding. He did as he was told, blushing when he was left in his boxers and the tent was clearly visible for the older man to see. Chris chuckled quietly and shook his head, rustling around on the seat until he managed to pull off his jeans and boxers, looking into Dolph's eyes as he spoke _"You're gonna be my little bitch tonight, Nicky. And don't act like you won't enjoy it,"_ he sneered, gesturing to his flaccid dick and then back to Dolph _"Suck." _

Dolph felt his entire body tremble with desire at Chris's command, viewing this as a sick cosmic joke that he was so turned on by the man he'd loathed for so long. Yet even embarrassed and hesitant he couldn't resist the throbbing of his member and crawled over to the other man, closing the short distance between them and firmly gripping the limp length. He flicked his eyes up, briefly meeting Jericho's stare before leaning down and sucking his entire length into his mouth. Dolph's body quivered from the feeling of the man hardening in his mouth; his tongue expertly rolled around the length as he moaned quietly from the unique taste of the other man. He heard Jericho's grunting and cursing above him and took that as a good sign, nuzzling his face into the man's balls as he swallowed around the now hard member. His boxers were only getting tighter from the sounds Chris was making as he started bobbing his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks to give the man's dick higher pleasure.

"_Fuck! This is the only damn thing you're good for, Nicky."_ Chris commented, his hand reaching out to fist Dolph's hair as he started fucking the man's willing mouth. He groaned out softly as Dolph's tongue pressed against the dripping head and collected the precum; he'd never been sucked like this before and Dolph wasn't even flinching at his thrusts. Who knew The Show Off was such a perfect little whore? He felt Ziggler shift and looked up, seeing him peel off his boxers and start unabashedly stroking himself as he sucked him off. Chris growled and tugged Ziggler's hair hard _"Don't you fuckin' touch that." _He was pleased when the man moved his hand back and looked at him with dark blue pools, his eyes thick with desire as he continued to suck. The older of the two grunted and pushed Dolph off, adjusting himself so he was on his knees. He didn't even bother to ask Dolph, instead just gripped his hips and turned him around, making sure the man was steady on all fours before squeezing behind him and slamming into him.

They both let out a loud curse at the new feeling, Chris groaning and still trying to get used to the tightness as Ziggler started grinding back on his throbbing cock. He snapped and smacked the man's sinful ass hard, leaving a dark mark as he growled out _"Look at you, my little cum slut. Thought I was good for nothing?!"_ he demanded, thrusting forward painfully and hearing Dolph let out a loud moan as he shook his head frantically _"N-no!.."_ the curly-haired man answered as he felt his member throb painfully, letting his body fully submit to the other man_. "You're damn right no.. say it!" _he smacked the man's ass yet again, feeling his tight walls clench around his dick and leaning down to bite the younger man's back _"..tell me how much you want it! You like me treating you like the cheap whore you are, don't you?" _he purred out, slamming into Dolph repeatedly before feeling the walls get tight around him and hearing the younger man let out a needy whimper.

Chris smirked as he left his member pressed against the man's prostate, his hand reaching around and his fingers ghosting over the other man's dripping length _"Say it, Nicky. And I'll give you what you want,"_ he promised.

Dolph never thought he'd be turned on by people talking dirty but fuck, he was ready to have the most intense orgasm of his life if only Chris would fucking move. He whined as the movement slowed, his breath coming in short pants as he dug his nails into the car cushion. Dolph threw his head back in bliss as the man hit something inside him that sent sparks flying through his body and made his toes curl _"GOD! Yes!.. f-fuck, yes!"_ he cried out, pushing back desperately against he immobile length inside him as he moaned out the words Chris had wanted from him _"I want you to fuck me… h-hard. G-go.. make me sorry, just fucking MOVE!" _he pleaded, starting to roll his hips back and fuck himself on the man's length, his body already on the verge of release as he whined and whimpered the man's name in between each thrust. _"Y-yes… more! Oh fuck!"_ he whined as Jericho's rough hand groped his length and started stroking all the while never letting up on the harsh thrusts. Dolph's blunt nails snagged on the delicate fabric of the seats as his entire body clenched and he let out the loudest, sluttiest moan he'd ever heard and came into Jericho's tight fist, his body trembling from the intensity and low moans spilling out as he felt his hole continue to get abused, the soreness already starting to hurt him.

The sight of the Show Off coming under him and moaning in a way that could put pornstars to shame made him grunt and call the younger man more obscenities as he stroked him to completion. He waited for Ziggler to start coming down from his orgasm before gripping his hips hard and thrusting into him faster than before, feeling the walls clench tightly from the dying waves of Dolph's orgasm. He didn't stop until he'd released inside of the younger man, his head lolling to the side as his hips slowed and he came down from his orgasm. Chris released the man's hips and looked down at Ziggler, seeing his head resting on the seat cushion and face scrunched up in pained pleasure. He grinned to himself and slipped out of the abused hole, grabbing a random shirt from the front and wiping his hand clean of the man's seed. Chris dressed himself quickly and opened the car door, looking back at Dolph who was now sitting up and searching for his boxers, his face flushed with embarrassment as what had just happened dawned on him. Chris wet his lips before sliding out of the car and glancing at the man he'd been trying to get back at for months _"Looks like I can still challenge you, Nicky."_ He winked, chuckling when Dolph's face heated up and he looked at him with wide eyes. The Canadian merely closed the car door, not even bothering to let Ziggler speak then headed back off from the direction he came, feeling fully satisfied at his form of payback.

* * *

**A/N**: Longer than I'd thought it'd be, but there it is, I just love the idea of these two together. Anyway, tell me what you think and how much you liked/hated it. Any comments would be appreciated.


End file.
